


Go to bed

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin once again tries to watch the SuperBowl with Arthur and once again fails





	Go to bed

Merlin sniffed and pulled the fleece throw tighter around his shoulder when he felt Arthur's fingers in his hair.

"Go to bed," Arthur whispered.

"nnhnnhhh" That was all Merlin got out. It was damn late and this stupid football game was still on.

"You're already sleeping, go to bed."

"Wanna see that." Which was a lie. Merlin didn't care a lick about the SuperBowl and each year he hated more that it was played at this ungodly hour.

"You're not even watching. Your eyes have been closed for the last hour." Arthur, still whispering, teased. "Just go to bed and get some sleep."

"Don't wanna." Merlin grumbled. He knew Arthur was right. It would be so much easier to just shut the bedroom door behind him and let Arthur and their friends watch the game and not bother with it all. But then...he would be way too far away from Arthur. If Arthur wanted to stay up all night to see this, he would be at his side. 

"Love you, too," Arthur whispered and Merlin tried to ignore the 'aww'-sounds coming from their friends.


End file.
